Sexy Jake renewed
by MichaelaLaunter
Summary: based somewhere in newmoon........mature themes 4 adult readers J&B always


Saturday.......I was on my way to Jacob's house for the 4th time this week. everytime was the same; I would get there at 12:00pm only to find Jacob sleeping peacefully sideways on the bed, his huge body way to big for his tiny bed.

I would close the door, as quietly as posible, walk in to his tiny livingroom, sit on the couch, and turn on the tv. As soon as I would turn on the tv there would be alot of moving in his bedroom,

he would come rushing out, still half asleep, "Bella?" he would say his voice low and dark with sleep.

I would wave he would see me come over, sit next to me and we would watch some movie, until Billy would come home then we would run off into the woods, me on Jacob's back.

I've tried to come later then 12 but the pain in my chest was to extream for me to handle.....but today I was able to keep my mind off of the pain for 1 more hour than normal.

I rushed to his house thinking that I had missed the run of the day and Jacob had left without me.

I just walked inside the house without knocking,

for once I saw Billy in the kitchen, "Hey, Billy how are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"You don't have to talk to me Bella everytime you see me, Jacob's in his room sleeping." He answered smiling,

I started blushing like crazy.

I practically ran to his room, opened the door, running inside, closing the door(as quietly as possible not wanting to wake Jake).

"Who you hinding from?" Scared me half to death,when Jacob's deep voice came from right behind me,

I screamed and almost fainted. Jacob caught me before I could fall to the floor, "Are you ok?" Jacob asked worried,

"I'm fine, You scared me, don't do that, I'm jumpy today."

He put me down and turned me around so that he could pick me up and squeeze the life out of me,

when he put me down I was breathing in deeply to keep from dying, Jacob chuckled.

(When we were outside by his forest)

"It's my turn to choose where we go today." Jacob said as if I had stopped him from choosing any other time.

"Ok where to, fluffy?" I asked pushing him into the bushes so he could change.

I waited, but then I felt a giant muzzle in between my legs, I looked down and was thrown into the air when he lifted his huge head, I landed on his back.

I screamed and was suddenly cut off when I landed on his back, I was about to hit him, when I remembered what happens when you hit a werewolf.

I saw a large branche next to me I grabbed it and hit Jake on the ass with it as hard as I could.

I felt him growl from under me, "Mush!" I yelled,

dropping the branch and grabbing handfulls of Jake's furr.

He took off running, but didn't stay on the trail that we nomally went on, he turned to the left and started running faster.

I wasn't bothered by the speed or the wind, because Jacob's head created enough wind resistance, there was only a light breaze, just enough to make me cold, I laid down on my back to keep warm.

It was hard to stay focused on anything, but Jacob's huge sholder blades rolling back and forth beside me and his muscles moving under me.

My back was getting hot so I turned over and was watching how his muscles moved under his skin.

When he finally stopped, I was to busy, feeling the softest furr on the back of his neck, to notice until he sat down, making me fall backwards off his back.

I got up and he was gone, my heart went into a frenzy until I saw little movement in the bushes.

I started looking around, I saw that we were in a dark part of the forest, where the foliage is almost black, and I had no idea where we were.

Then Jacob grabbed me hand and pulled me toward a bush, he pushed to bush out of the way and let me through.

I saw the most beautiful place in the world right in frount of my eyes, there was a huge waterfall leading into a small pool of water, a small field of green grass, there was lots of rocks every where else, but in that spot, thousands of blue, pink and yellow flowers surrounded the grass and some of the rocks, all of this was inside of a giant gully.

I was speechless, Jacob just walked strait toward the waterfall, I followed him, while looking around, I saw a eagle perched on a tree off in the disance. I hadn't noticed that Jacob had stopped walking and had turned around, until my face hit his bare chest.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"Well? what do you think?" his voice made me shiver,

"I'm completely speechless, I -" I was cut off by my own surprise when Jacob's hand snaked their way down to my ass.

He grabbed my ass, making me gasp, pulling me up so that we were face to face.

"Are you cold?" he asked seriously,

"No....it's really _Hot_ actually.." I answered trying to calm my breathing.

"Well then let me cool you down." he said then before I could ask what he meant, he threw me in the water.

I could touch the ground so I stood up and was going to well at him, but when I turned around he was taking off his pants.

I just stared, he looked up and smiled, took off his pants (luckily he had black boxers on), and jumped in.

Jacob swam over to where I was shivering as soon as he got close, I was going to hit him with the rock that I had in my hand, but he got so close I could feel the wormth of him.

I dropped the rock and pressed my body against him, he growled lightly, then stiffened, he turned so that I was pressing up against his side not his front, and wrapped his arm around me.

If he was going to mess with me that I was going to mess with him whenever I found an opportunity.

"Hey, lets go behind this waterfall." I suggested, walking ahead of him,

I looked back and caught a glimpse of him looking at my ass as I walked, he looked up and saw me looking at him, he smiled and looked away toward the trees.

I pretented that I had slipped backwards, I landed right on Jake's chest, I could feel something as hard as a rock pressing into my back, I shifted my wait to get up and accidently rubbed along him and it twitched.

Jake grabbed my arms and pushed me up and off of him quickly, and turned away from me

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I said worried, maybe I pushed him to far,

"No, I'm not hurt.....just go on in there without me.....I'll be in there in a minute." he answered, he wasn't hurt, but he shure did soud like he was in pain....or restraint.

I walked in and while my eyes adjusted to the light I could see two eyes staring at me from ten feet up, I thought that it was Jacob and he had snuck around the back way or something.

"Ha, this time I know it's you Jake." I said pointing up at him.

"What?" he asked from behind me.

While I was still staring at the eyes,

"Ja...ake....trans...form...nn..ow." I said trying to fight the screamed building in me,

"What? Why? Bella what's wrong ----" he was cut off by that thing growling.

I couldn't hold back the scream anymore, I screamed so loud that it hurt my throat.

"Holy Shit!" Jacob yelled, he grabbed me by my hips and pushing me behind him and then grabbed my hands and pulling me up on his back, while running, he transformed under me.

The thing looked just like him except bigger, dark red, and was missing most of it's hair on it's back and face, it was right on Jacob's tail, I was amazed at how fast this thing was, I was scared stiff I couldn't even move even when Jake bumped me off.

I didn't even think about what I was doing, but I was falling....

Chapter 2. The Blood Lust

I didn't remember jumping, but suddenly I was rolling on the wet ground, the growling was as loud as ever.

Jacob was getting killed and I knew it, Jake was on the bottom of this thing and was getting bit in the face over and over again.

I could hear him yelp and whine, I didn't know what to do to help, Jacob suddenly howled so loud, I had to cover my ears with my hands, the howl was cut off with a gurgle, as the thing bit down on Jacob's throat...

Blood started squirting everywhere, even in the beast's mouth.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I ran toward the beast,

I don't know what I was planning on doing, but I tripped over a rifle and some bones I screamed again and then looked up at the beast's eyes on me......

It ran at me, I picked up the gun, aimed it at the beast's face, and fired, but the gun jammed.

The thing was two feet from me, close enough for some of Jacob's blood to drip out of it's mouth and onto my leg, suddenly a big black wolf ran into the beast, followed by the others, except a red/brown one.

Jacob was still lying there, not moving, I was to far away to see if he was breathing, I got up and ran to him, crying.

His wounds weren't not healed when I got there, he was beathing but choking on his own blood, I got down on my knees and grabbed his paw and pressed it agianst my cheek, I was crying out of control now.

I looked him in the eyes, I dropped his paw and buried my face in his furr on his chest, I could hear his heart thumping out of rhythm. Suddenly there was no furr under my face just Jacob's bare chest, I cried harder he put his hand on my back, trying to confort me, but the blood on his hand didn't make me feel any better.

At that moment I didn't care that Jacob was completely naked under me or that I wasn't worth his love, I was going to love him with as much as my shattered heart could handle.

Sam came over and gave Jacob a pair of his shorts, I got up and turned away from Jacob, getting up and putting on the loose shorts. Jacob came over to me, turned me around and engulfed me in a bearhug.

When he put me down, I got a good look at the jagged scars along his neck and a vicious, pink line on his upper lip.

A strange feeling came over me to kiss the scar on his lip,

"Lets get you home." Jacob said, looking very tired,

"You can't.......I mean, Jacob you can, but Bella can't, all of the roads to Forks are closed, there has been a rockslide." Sam said,

I had forgot he was even here. "Oh, well.....I guess I'm spending the night.....or a few nights" I said smiling at Jake,

Sam shrugged and Jacob just stared at me,

"Are..you..shure?" Jake asked completely surprized,

"Ya, that's why I said it, now come on _lets_ get home." I said smiling at him.

Chapter 3. the sleepover

We got to his house really late and raining, Billy was already sleeping, when we walked in I went strate to Jacob's room, he was right behind me.

"Jacob---" I started to say but cut me off with his finger to my lips,

"I was just comming in to say goodnight, Don't freak out." he said worried that I was going to yell at him for following me,

I was going to ask if he would sleep in the same bed with me tonight, but he is probably right.

"Goodnight.......Jacob"I said,

"Night Bella."he replied,

and left. I sat by the door watching him fidget around on the couch, until he finally shoved himself off the couch and onto the floor, he fell asleep quickly after that.

I went into his closet of a room and looked for something to wear for jammies, I disided to temp Jacob more by using one of his shirts, I guess that I'll get something from him for wearing his shirt and nothing else besides underwear in the morning.

I laid down in his extreamly confortable bed and fell asleep in secounds and just like every other night, a nightmare came and took hold of my thoughts, I woke up screaming Jacob's name, luckilly the thunder was so loud that it drowned me out.

Jacob came in the room growling, then saw me shaking like a leaf and holding my mouth, he came over and sat down on the bed and held me until I settled down enough for me to talk.

"Will you sleep in here with me?" I asked not expecting a yes,

Jacob got up off the bed my hope fell I laid back down and tried to forget the dream.

The blankets suddenly lifted up and exposed my back and ass, barely covered by his shirt, he groaned and slid his feet inside the blanket, as soon as his feet touched mine I shivered.

I hadn't noticed how cold my feet were until they touched his scorching skin, he slid the rest of the way inside the blankets.

I tried to stay as far as I could away from him, incase I would make him unconfortable, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him, I was instantly in heaven.

I wiggled alittle closer and three things happened at once, Jacob groaned, his grip on my hips tightened, and his groin instantly became hard against my ass.

I moaned, he pulled me even closer so that his lips were on my ear,

"Stop moving or your not going to get any sleep tonight"he said lustfully in my ear, I shivered.

I wiggled my ass against his groin, just getting situated,

"Dear God, your torturing me!" he growled

"No I'm trying to go to sleep." I replied.

**JPOV**

I finally get to show Bells the spot where I go to think, one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen.

I walked toward the waterfall, but I turned when I didn't see her following me, she was and she ran into my chest, I thought I should cool her down, I picked her up by her ass, which was so awesome for me, and threw her into the water.

I starting taking off my shorts, I caught her staring at me while I was undressing, I couldn't help but smile.

I jumped in and swam over to her, she looked mad until I got close to her then she got really close to me, (maybe she is mad and she is torturing me to insanity now) she rubbed her hip against my groin, I felt that pain shot through me and right to where I didn't need it.

I turned so that she was beside me, my arm still wrapped around her soulders, she suddenly suggested to go in the cave, she walked ahead of me, I made the mistake of looking at her ass as she walked, she caught me looking, then she slipped and fell back ontop of me, almost sitting on my groin (standing at attintion), she tried to get up, but rubbed against my shaft from the base to the tip.

I nealy groaned, I grabbed her arms and pushed her up and off of me just in time for my hips to buck and send a shiver down my spine. She started saying she was sorry and asking if she hurt me, not exactly hurt but her intintion was clear.

I told her to go in with out me, alittle later after me trying to think of paul masterbaiting to turn myself off it, it worked.

"Ha, I know it's you this time Jake!" I heard her say from behind me.

What? me? I walked up behind her to see her staring at the back of the cave, there was a funny smell it kinda like a werewolf but different, like rotten, I ask her what is she's talking about.

She stiffened, and told me to change, I was so confused, I asked what was going on, but was interrupted by a growl that was very loud, then I saw what she saw.

A huge wolf-looking thing laying on a rock formation above us, I grabbed Bella's hips pulling her behind me then grabbing her hands and pulling her up onto my back, I changed under her I took off running, I could feel Bella holding onto my furr for her life and that thing right on my tail.

I got to a clear spot of any rocks and shook Bella off my back.

Right as Bella was off my back that thing takled me and was bitting me face I couldn't hold back the whines and yelps that escaped my mouth as my muzzle was getting ripped apart.

I was down with the pain, I howled as loud as I could, screaming in my head where I was and to come help me.

My help howl was cut off by that thing bitting down on my throat, the most pain I have ever felt in my life was shocking through my throat, I saw Bella running toward me and this beast, I tried to tell her to stop, but I went out cold from the blood lose.

I woke up two minutes later and felt some one holding my hand...paw and crying I figured it was Bella.

I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me, She burried her face in my chest I thought as long as she stays right there she won't be able to see my cock, so I fazed back, she finally stopped crying, it was wierd, I've never had a girl lay on me while I was naked, I liked it when it was Bella.

Sam came up and gave me a pair of his shorts, bella turned around I put on the pants and ran to where Bella was and hugged her lightly. She looked tired so I told I would take her home, Sam stopped me and told me she can't go home,

"oh...well I guess I'm spending the night.....or a few nights." she said giggling,

I felt my jaw hit the floor, is she serious? she is going to stay at my house? I couldn't even believe it so I asked if she was shure.

she said that she was and that's why she said it.

where the hell did all this confidense come from? I really really like it.

We got home pretty late Billy was asleep, I followed Bella into my room, but right before we got to the door, She turn to face me

"Jacob" I put my finger to her lips, I knew that she was going to kill me for thinking what I was thinking, I reasured her that I was going to say goodnight.

So I did and as did she, I went into the living room laid on the couch I was unconfortable so I moved to the floor, still not confy but better than the couch, I heard the door close to my room, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke 3 hours later at 4:00am, from my bed room I heard Bella screaming my name, even though the thunder was loud, I would wake up to Bella screaming my name, she had just been doing it a secound before I woke up (different circumstances though).

I ran into my room, ready to fight whatever it was that made her sceam, then I saw her, she was so scared thst she waz shaking and she had her hands clamped over her mouth.

I walked over to her and sat down on the bed, I held her until she stopped shaking and then she asked the question I'd wished she would ask me for years

"Will you sleep in here with me?", I got up to quickly, showing to much of my excitment.

I pulled the blankets back to see that she had my shirt on, it was barely covering her perfect ass, I couldn't stop the growl, I put me feet inside the blankets down next to hers, her feet were freezing but I wasn't going to complain.

I was in my spot confortably, but Bella was up the side of the bed staying away from me, I pulled her down to me, I was loving this moment, suddenly she wiggled her ass agianst my groin.

I groaned and pulled her closer to me, the pain shot through my body and again it went to the place I didn't want it to.

I told her to stop moving or she was gonna be up all night with me, she wiggled agian, Oh God she was doing it onpurpuse she's torturing me

"No I'm trying to sleep." Lier she wants it.

**BPOV**

I was teasing him like crazy he wasn't taking it well, He suddenly ground his rock hard groin against my ass.

I moaned and he did it again, I moaned, turned to face him.

I could see the highlight of the scar in the light of the moon, I kissed it, Jacob responed with a lot of passion, there was so much passion in him that it almost felt like anger, he put his hands on my hips again, pulling me closely to his body, his tongue entered my mouth I sucked on his tongue massaging it with mine, making him groan into my mouth.

He started grinding himself against me, I moaned louder then I screamed that I realized that I was getting way to loud.

The door the his room opened,

"Jacob?" Billy said sleepily,

"Ya I'm.... right here!" he said as I hid my face in his huge chest,

"Where is Bella?" Billy said sounding alittle more awake,

"She's right here" Jake answered hesitantly,

"**Then** **what are you doing in here**?" Billy said, his voice alittle louder.

Childishly I buried my face deeper in Jacob's chest, he put his arm around me protectivly,

"She had a nightmare....so I came in to confort her." Jake said, louder then before,

"Right, 'confort' her" Billy replied getting angrier,

"Yes, that's what I said--" they were yelling at eachother now, Billy cut Jacob off mid-sentence,

"Then what was all that moaning?"

"She had a nightmare and she talks in her sleep." Jacob spat a him, with a glare,

"Why was she saying your name?" Billy asked, Jacob was unable to think of a lie fast enough,

"Because I had a dream of Jacob dying." I answered and I wasn't lying I did have a dream like that, but not tonight,

"Jake, I feel alot better, you can go now. Thank you."I said in the same breath.

"But--" Jake protested, but I silenced him with my finger pressed to his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning.......Night." He got up as I was saying the words.

"Goodnight Bella" Billy said, Slamming the door, after his son passed him.

Chapter 4. cliff diving

Sunday.....I woke up at 10:30am searching for the warmth that I had felt lastnight, coming up empty, because the warmth was sleeping on the floor in the other room, rudely kicked out of his room because of me.

I got out of bed, stretching, and noticed that I was still wearing Jake's shirt I took that and started looking for my shirt and pants, the door opened and Jake stood in the doorway, mouth agape, staring at me eyes wide, I would've been mad but his exprestion was so funny that I just burst out laughing.

I grabbed his shirt off the floor and covered myself, looking up at him and smiling.

He sat there for a secound just staring, then looked at my face, smiled then looked away, covering his eyes,

"Your clothes are on that desk." he said pointing at my clothes, folded up and stacked, on the dresser in the corner.

"Thanks!" I replied and just stood there because he didn't move, just stared at me,

I cleared my throat looking at him,

"Oh....right....leaving" he said closing the door.

I got dressed quickly and turned to leave, but I didn't want to leave his bed just yet, it is so confortable, his wait must have pressed all of the springs down.

I laid down on my back and closed my eyes, dweling in the confort, so when large, warm fingers wrapped around my ancle,

I screamed as I was lifted up into the air upside down.

"If your going to love my bed more then you love me I'm not going to let you sleep in here." Jake said laughing,

as I screamed and kicked and thrashed.

I twisted around and sank my teeth into his kneecap,

"Ohh alittle to the left." He said putting me on the bed, still laughing, Damn Werewolf.

I turned away from him on the bed, I felt the bed dip as he got on, I was up by the pillows, but when he got on I fell back onto him. Jacod laughed lightly, pulling me up so I was standing, as he got off the bed.

The phone started ringing Jake looked at me for a secound,

"What?" I asked thinking 'what the hell are you looking at?'

"I can't leave you 'cause you might get back on my bed." he replied smiling, I rolled my eyes and tried pushing him out the door,

"Go answer the phone Jake." I was pushing him as hard as I could but he still wasn't moving, I sighed and walked past him, toward the phone.

I was turned around, when Jake grabbed my hand and pulled lightly, I spun around, he reliesed my hand and grabbed my hips and lifted me up onto his shoulder,

"Jake, let me down Now." I yelled at him,

"Now Now none of that, or I'll put you in that coner." he replied pointing at the coner with a chair in frount of it.

"Do you have to sit in the coner offen Jake?" I asked laughing, my laugh sounded strange, because my guts were getting forced out of my body, plus the bumping of Jakes's walking was making me sick.

"Jake I'm gonna throw up on your back if you don't put me down." I said and he could hear it in my voice,

so he put me down but didn't let go he pressed the side of his body against me and wrapped his huge arm around me, keeping me there.

I tried to struggle but when I did he increased the pressure, I groaned and he let go alittle.

Jacob answered the phone it was Sam asking him where he was last night and why he didn't change, I heard the entire convosation, being squished against Jake.

A few hours later......

"Nope....I can't do it" I said staring out at the spireling, black water, on the way up here I was excited to do this with Jake with me,

but as soon as we got here I ran up to the edge and looked off, my clumsyness made my foot slip off of the cliff

and I screamed but I was grabbed by Jake's strong hands before I could fall to me death.

Now I was staring at the water, shaking like a leaf, Jake right behind me holding me.

His arms are wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Trust me Bella, I won't let you get hurt." he said rubbing my arm, "Do you want me to go first?" he said in the say breath,

"Sure." I answered shivering.

"Ok now don't be scared I'll be down there when you fall." he said,

he was still facing me with his back to the water, then he let me go and dropped backwards.

I screamed as I watched him fall, I couldn't hear anything because the wind was so bad up here, so I had to go look.

I looked over the edge and saw Jacob looking up at me, He was saying something but I couldn't hear what, I closed my eyes and took a big breath of air, and jumped.

I felt the wind wipping past me, then I hit the water feet first, all the air I had came rushing out of me in a puff, the water was pulling me down I tried to fight it, but my efforts were useless, I put my hands up to grab something, but instead of my hand I did I felt a huge hand grab my ancle and pull me up.

I wrapped my legs around Jacob's waist and my arms around his neck, I hugged myself to him, while he swam back to shore, my chest felt different pressing against his bare chest, I looked down and noticed that I had no top and gasped.

Jake heard my gasp and followed my gaze his eyes grew wide,

"Holy Shit.....your top." he said staring, he became hard between my legs.

here I was half naked and pressed against my so called (best friend), I had an idea of what he must be feeling.

We got to shore, but he didn't put me down, I covered my chest with one of my arms, and pushed myself off of him.

"Can I barrow your shirt please?" I asked,

"Sure, Sure" he replied but then he just stood there starring,

"Jake!" I yelled, hitting him on the chest, I was getting could, I started to shiver, that snapped Jake out of his trance.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Jake go ge-" I started to say but was cut off,

"I am, but I can't just leave you to freeze." he said then we started to walk up the hill.

I noticed that his arms were so long, that his hand was right on top of my left boob, but the warmth of him was to needed to me, that I couldn't move away.


End file.
